The Marauders Daughter
by JammyDodgersAreMyHorcrux
Summary: Lulu is a seer, Tammy's a werewolf, No-one knows Coral's name and Mali and Lily are just there. This is the life of the marauder's daughters. Harry/OC Oliver/OC Draco/OC Fred/OC George/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AU! In my story -**

**James and Lily are dead, leaving Voldemort gone and Harry with a lightning scar**

**Sirius was never sent to azkaban**

**Pettigrew did betray James and Lily but everyone thought it was Serverus Snape who ended up in azkaban and will not be in my story. **

**Harry has a twin sister called Coral who goes to school bu she has to hide from Harry and ahas had her apperiance changed so she is called Eva Halton, a muggleborn witch with black hair and brown eyes. **

**Sirius married Marlene who died. (two kids, Selena – four, and Lily – Seven)**

**Remus married Mary McDonald (twin girls, Tammy and Mali. TAMMY IS A WEREWOLF LIKE HER FATHER but Mali is not)**

**James married Lily (Twins, Harry and Coral/Eva Halton)**

**Peter married an OC ministry worker called Sandy. (three kids, Josh – 15, Maxima – 12 and Lulu – 7)**

**ALL THESE FACTS (AGES) APPLY TO THIS CHAPTER ONLY, In time jumps their ages will change...duh. **

**I AM NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO BE J. **

Tammy pulled her twin sister to her feet.

"Hurry up, Mali!"

Tammy and Mali Lupin, pranksters, Remus Lupin's kids and currently both madly in love with the 9 year old Weasley twins, made their way downstairs, to find, a rare treat, their mother Mary actually cooking.

"Mum? You can cook?" asked Mali,

Mary Lupin shook her head in defeat, her two identical, seven year old, brunette daughters might be perfect to her, but they could be quite annoying sometimes.

Sirius grinned as his eldest daughter, Lily, came flying into his arms as he walked into the house, caked with mud and still in his auror suit.

"Daddy, you're mucky." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I'M MUDMAN!" he yelled, making his seven year old daughter squeak with excitement as they chased each other around the house. He spotted his four year old daughter Selena staring at a photo of a beautiful woman wrapped in Sirius's arms, with a small baby in their arms. Marlene McKinnon, his wonderful in all ways wife, had died when she gave birth to Selena. He held Selena in his arms, rocking her back and forth as they both drifted off into sleep on the couch.

Coral Potter sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, since the death of her mum and dad, Dumbledore had been appointed her legal guardian. No-one knew she even existed, everyone knew Harry, famous Harry, good and wonderful Harry. Even he didn't know she existed. She drew a breath as Fawkes, her wonderful pet phoenix that everyone thought belonged to Dumbledore, let out a soft moan, landing on the seven year old's lap, she buried her face in his feathers and cryed until she could cry no more.

"For god's sake MAXY!" yelled Lulu in Maxima's ear, making Maxy jump with fright.

"What, Lulu?" she whimpered.

Lulu was silent for a while before turning white as ghost and fainting dead out. Maxy called for her mum, who came running for her. Lulu was a seer. She sometimes fainted straight out from what she saw, if she touched someone she would see their life story, their future, past and what they were thinking at that point. She hated it.

**D'ya like it?**

**I know that it is really really really short but I did need a prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the length of the last chapter! Hopefully this chapter will be longer! **

**I'm not J. , only people who aren't in the books, movies or mentioned in any other official stuff are my own characters! **

**REMEMBER Snape is in azkaban, wrongly charged with the deaths of Lily and James.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**The pairings will be Lulu/Harry Tammy/Fred Coral/Oliver Mali/George Lily/Draco**

Coral POV

My heart beat faster than it every had before, I was joining Hogwarts, finally. But...not as me. See, no-one knows I'm alive. Everyone knows my twin, Harry. Famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. No-one knew that Lily Potter's only daughter was staying with Dumbledore that night, Coral Potter. That's me. Not even Harry knows I'm alive, Dumbledore told him that I had died when Mum and Dad did.

"Coral?" It was Professor Dumbledore. "We need to talk."

I nodded curtly, trying not to cry my feelings like I normally did.

"Coral," he continued, "You will be joining this year with your brother. However, you will not be going as Coral Potter, it might...surprise everyone, especially Harry because it has come to our notice that the Dursleys, your Mothers family with whom Harry has been staying over the last eleven years, never quite got round to telling him that he is magical, therefore a sister might be a bit much. Therefore you will be attending Hogwarts as Eva Halton, a muggleborn student."

I placed my hands on my lap and looked pointedly at the floor. I already knew this, he must be leading up to something.

"As well as that, you are very similar to your brother in looks, Serverus has kindly made a potion that will change your looks until you take the antidote."

I stared suspiciously at the clear bottle in his hand, grabbing it from him, I swallowed it all in one gulp. I felt my hair lengthen and my body change shape. Looking in his mirror I saw a girl that was not me, this girl has long brown hair, not my short black hair. Her eyes were brown in one eye and gold in the other. That one gold eye was the only thing the same about me. A tear trickled down the cheek of the girl in the mirror.

"C-Can I go on the train with H-harry?" I whispered.

Albus nodded. Placing a hand on my shoulder, we apparated to Kings Cross. The horrid grabbing sensation enclosed my stomach and I forced myself not the vomit as I stepped onto the platform. Everywhere I could see were happy people with their parents. Harry. He was right there, I could run to him now, tell him who I was, who he was, but I didn't. Quietly I stumbled onto the train. I nearly skipped to a compartment, before remembering that I was meant to be muggleborn and shouldn't go spouting of my knowledge of Hogwarts. I walked into a carriage. Luckily, empty.

"Hello!" said one voice

"Good day?" continued another

"Firstie?" said the first voice

"muggleborn?" continued the second

I turned around to find two ginger haired boys grinning at me. Weasleys.

"Hello" I said, quietly "Who are you?"

"I'm Fred, this is George, but maybe I am George and that is Fred."

I sighed and looked at the boys. The one who had spoken seemed more mischievous and more of the leader. Seeing as the name Fred was said before George, that must be Fred. I pointed at the boy who I thought was Fred.

"You're Fred." I said.

He glared at me, "lucky guess."

**\- Skip forward to sorting!-**

Worries passed through my head at what seemed to be the speed of light. Would they use my real name? Would the hat put me in the wrong place? What would happen?

"BLACK, Lily!" yelled Minerva

There was a collective gasp and the girl called Lily looked slightly embarrassed. With a family like hers everyone thought she would be in Slytherin for sure.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily looked pleased, though I wasn't sure why.

Minerva frowned as she read my name.

"HALTON, Eva!"

I stumbled up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

"_Well well well, you're a Potter really aren't you. But look at this, in disguise as a muggleborn. I'm not sure if this will work, SLYTHERIN!"_

The hall was silent. No 'muggleborn' had ever been placed in Slytherin before, little did they know that I am not a muggleborn. Sitting down I tried to ignore the snide mutterings of the people in my house. I turned back to the sorting.

"KING, Djellaba!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MANDRAKE, Jenny!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I sniggered slightly at the last name, along with the rest of my new house.

"LUPIN, Mali!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mali Lupin grinned like an idiot and sat down at the table. In a minute her sister joined her.

"PETTIGREW, Lulu!"

Lulu Pettigrew stumbled up to the hat and placed it on her head. She sat there. And sat there. And sat there.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was no surprise there. It was expected, Peter Pettigrew had been in Gryffindor.

"POTTER, Harry!" yelled McGonagall, sending me a pointed look.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It would be mean to say I was disappointed, but I really was. Like, a sinking feeling in my stomach. He would hate me now, like my classmates. Hogwarts would be horrible. I trudged up to my dormitory, having not talked to anyone and not even taking one bite of the food. I walked straight into the horrid Professor Slough, head of Slytherin, who gave me what could only be described as a near smile, about as far as he would smile in public.

"Miss...Halton..." he said, in his annoying voice.

"Slough." I replied in the same tone.

I pushed past him, not even bothering to look at him and ran into my empty dorm. I collapsed on my bed and broke down in fresh tears. I didn't even know I could cry that much. The memories flooded back. I wish Sev'vus had never been taken to azkaban

_A nine year old Coral hid behind a tapestry, watching the sorting, imagining the day when she would be re-united with her brother. _

"_What are you doing, Coral?" _

_It was Serverus, before he was charged with the Potter's deaths. I was still sure he was innocent. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled into him. Unlike most people thought, he was kind and caring, with a good heart and he was like my father. At that point a boy named Oliver Wood was sorted. I turned my head, the boy had amber eyes and brown hair. I felt Serverus chuckle. I turned back to him, and saw pain flash through his eyes. He saw so much Lily Evans in me. _

"_Sev'vus?" I asked, using his hated nickname. _

_The pain in his eyes was gone, all left was the blackness that was his eyes, no emotion. _

I remembered Serverus, I missed him

At that point two more girls entered my dorm.

"OMG!" said one "No way am I sharing with that MUDBLOOD!"

I gasped and turned around, the girl who had talked had a really ugly face. With her was a pretty brunette.

"Hello to you to. I'm guessing you two are Daphne and Pansy?" I asked, voice dripping with pure hate.

"Hey! I'm Daphne, you can call me Daph, I mean, if you want to, you d-don't have to." she finished lamely.

I smiled at her, she seemed more...pleasant than Pansy, who just glared at me and Daphne. I sat down and sighed. This would be harder than I hoped.

TAMMY POV

I grinned and flopped myself down next to my sister. I was really proud of being Gryffindor, but honestly, would I be anything else? I was DESTINED for Gryffindor.

"He's staring at you..." whispered my sister.

"Who?" I asked

"That boy on the Slytherin table. The blonde"

I looked where she was pointing to see that he was looking at Lily who was sitting opposite me. I recognised him as Draco Malfoy. He was kinda cute.

"Tam... you zoned out." whispered my sister.

"Yeah but he isn't looking at me... he's looking at Lily"

Lily jumped and turned, going bright red.

Now both the blond boy, my sister and Lulu who had joined us were smirking.

"POTTER,Harry!" yelled the hat.

After what seemed like hours, Harry Potter came and joined us. He turned to Lulu,

"Harry Potter, are you Lulu Pettigrew?" he asked.

Lulu blushed, we all knew that she had had a crush on him since forever.

"Y-yes.." she said, quietly.

He smiled at her uncertainly and started talking to Ron Weasley, who had known me for my whole life.

"Hey Ron!" I said

Ron turned to me and grinned,

"TAM! I knew that you would make Gryffindor!"

I grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at him, but Harry got there first, grabbing it out the air with seeker-like reflexes.

"Woaaaaaah..." gasped Ron.

I sighed indignantly.

"Ron... just because he can catch flying cake doesn't mean he's the king of the world..."

At least Ron had the dignity to blush and mutter a small apology. I turned round to the girl next to me.

"Awfully sorry! I'm Tammy, this is my sister Mali, my friends Lulu, Ron and Lily. You must be either Hermione, Djellaba, Lavender or Parvati, but I'm guessing you're Hermione, right?"

She looked surprised, I really do babble sometimes.

"Yes, but you can call me Myra."

I grinned.

"Um... what do you like doing?" she asked.

I pretended to consider it for a moment. A memory played back in my head of the last person who asked me that question.

"_So, Tam, what do you like doing?" asked my new friend Iris. _

"_I like reading and pranking people!" I grinned. _

_Iris stared at me like I had two heads. _

"_You must get in so much trouble. I'm not gonna be friends with someone who's always in trouble." _

I had a feeling that Myra might be a bit like Iris, but was willing to take a chance.

"Reading and Pranking mainly..!"

Her smile, if anything, got even wider. I was interupted, however, from continuing by two freckled fiends.

"Hey Little Toffee!"

I glared at Fred, and yes, I can tell them apart.

"Toffee?" asked Myra, "I thought you said your name was Tammy?"

I smirked, "It is, just when I was little, Ol' Freddie 'ere couldn't pronouce Tammy. He started calling me Taff, which became Taff-e like the muggle sweet which then became Toffee." I sighed dramatically, "He never called me anything else..."

I finished with a wistful look on my face. It's not like I was gonna admit it, but I kond of like the name Toffee, it suits me and my stupid sweet tooth. Talking of sweet tooth, I grabbed the toffee sponge from George's plate and stuffed it, whole, into my mouth.

"Soooooo gooooood..." I moaned, attracting odd glances from my friends.

Hermione tried not to giggle. I sneaked a cursory glance at my friends, who were trying not to laugh. I finally felt like I belonged. Being the monster that I am, that was a harder feat for me than others.

FRED POV 

I wouldn't just say it to her then, I mean, she just considers me a brother. A good friend at best. Maybe I should stop calling her Toffee? Maybe she likes George... or Ron. EWW no, bleurgh... Tammy and Ron... Maybe she likes me, I mean, I am the only one she told about her furry little secret. Wait..no..., she's told Lulu, Mali and Bill. I remember when I found out, I might have freaked out just a little bit, but she forgave me and I forgave her. I just wish she's see that I really like her.

"Freddo!" yelled Toffee from behind me,

"Toffee!" I replied with the same gusto, earning us strange looks from innocent passers-by.

She flew into my arms like she hadn't seen me in years.

"OH MY GAWD!" screamed Freya, my girlfriend.

"...fudge..." I whispered.

"I CANNOT BELEIVE YOU FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME?" she hollered.

Tears were streaming down Freya's face, there was only one good thing about this situation, and that was that Freya couldn't tell us apart. At that point my twin saw the situation.

"Hey babe!" he said, using my pet-name for her.

"Yeah!" I replied, "I'm George..." I lied.

George sent me a glare before being dragged to a broom closet, leaving me and Toffee in fits of giggles.


	3. Sorry

Dear All readers,

I am very sorry to say that I have lost all motivation on all of my stories, as you can probably tell by the speed of updates, and how decreasing the lengths are. For this reason, I am not continuing with my writing on , and all writing is now done on wattpad, but none of these stories are being continued.

If, for some reason, you would like to continue my stories yourself, then please do. You dont need the PM me or anything, but do mention that the chapters I wrote were not written by you.

Thank you for reading my stories -

Adi.


End file.
